A Vindictive
by Carnadeite
Summary: For Karin-Mikkadhira's Challenge; Severable. 3 of 7. Prekuel 'Held'. Tapi untuk menghancurkannya, inilah jalan yang harus kautempuh. Benar, kan? Dan saat semuanya sudah dimulai, bukankah lebih baik segera menyelesaikannya? Bersiaplah menyambut neraka, Hiruma.


**Disclaimer**; Eyeshield 21 milik Riichirou Inazaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Saya sendiri tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari pembuatan fanfic ini :]

**Rate**; T

**Warning [s]**;Prekuel dari 'Held', typo [s]_,_ ada OC [s],OOC, _R-U-S-H_, AR (Alternative Reality), PoV orang kedua.

**Genre**; Crime

**Characters**; Clifford d'Louis

**Dedicated for**;

—Karin-Mikkadhira's Challenge; Severable [Seven Weeks for Seven Drabble] with Aoi Yuu Namikawa and Karin-Mikkadhira herself. 3 of 7; Crime.

**Words Count**; 997 (_story only—without_ _disclaimer_, _author note_, _etc_.)

Selamat Membacaa~

.

.

* * *

"**A Vindictive**"

* * *

.

.

.

Kau memasangkan kancing pada lengan kemejamu. Merapikan setiap bagiannya, kau begitu memerhatikan setiap detil penampilanmu. Kemeja hitam keluaran butik ternama itu sungguh terlihat pas di badanmu, seakan memang dibuat khusus untuk bangsawan sepertimu. Warna putih polos pada dasi yang kaukenakan mengurangi dominasi hitam pada penampilanmu—menciptakan sebuah keselarasan. Tambahan aksen emas pada jam tangan yang kaukenakan, juga sepatu pantofel hitam yang mengkilat membuatmu tampak elegan. Tidak terlihat kekurangan pada penampilanmu sore itu.

Ah ... mungkin yang kurang hanyalah ekspresi wajahmu.

Wajah itu—wajah tampan yang banyak digilai kaum hawa itu terlihat dingin. Tidak ada ekspresi puas atau senang tatkala mematut penampilanmu di hadapan cermin. Kau hanya menatap pantulan dirimu dengan dingin. Tidak sekalipun sudut bibirmu tertarik ke atas.

_Kenapa cemberut begitu? Tidak puas?_

_ Bukankah ini yang kauinginkan?_

Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang bergaung di otakmu. Suara-suara itu memang berasal dari otakmu, tapi kautahu bahwa ini bersebrangan dengan apa yang hati kecilmu inginkan.

_**Ini bukanlah hal yang kauinginkan**_**—**

Dibandingkan dengan pakaian mewah yang kaukenakan, kau lebih memilih mengenakan seragam _amefuto _kebangganmu_._ Kau lebih memilih berkeringat di lapangan penuh debu itu dibandingkan memakai parfum untuk menemui orang-orang penting di gedung super mewah. Kau lebih suka berspekulasi dengan persentase kemenangan pertandingan dibandingkan dengan memainkan saham yang nominalnya bisa membuat seluruh pengusaha daratan Amerika panas dingin.

Dan itulah yang akan kaulakukan sore ini.

Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengendalikan saham perusahaan-perusahaan _super power_ di Amerika. Bagimu, mengatur pertemuan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Tidak perlu mengiyakan tawaran baik hati Mr. Don untuk membantu, toh nama besarmu sudah menjadi top prioritas mereka. Tanpa banyak tanya, mereka menyetujui permintaanmu. Mereka tersilaukan oleh nama besarmu, membuat mereka tidak sempat berprasangka mengenai peringaimu tidak biasa.

Hm, kalau dipikir-pikir ... ada apa dengan sikap paradoksmu ini, Clifford?

Di satu sisi, kau menyukai _amefuto_, namun di sisi lain kau membuang olahraga itu. Ya, kau keluar dari olahraga itu dan memilih untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kausukai ini.

Ah ... ini bukan seperti dirimu saja.

Clifford d'Louis selalu tahu benar apa yang ia lakukan. Selalu melakukan segalanya atas perhitungan logika. Dan ... logikanya, mengapa juga kau harus melakukan hal yang tidak kausukai? Kalau tidak suka ya tinggalkan saja.

** —**_**Tapi untuk menghancurkannya—ya, ia yang telah mengotori nama baikmu, inilah jalan yang harus kautempuh. Benar, kan**_**?**

Melihat pantulan di cermin kemudian menjadi ide yang kurang baik. Kau tiba-tiba merasa jijik dengan yang dipantulkannya. Rambut pirang, tubuh tinggi, dan bola mata dengan iris hijau yang mewarnai.

Dan sampai kau keluar dari ruangan ini, tanganmu tetap terkepal erat.

.

.

Setelah kedatanganmu yang telat, pembicaraan kecil pun mulai mengalir di ruangan berbentuk oval ini. Bertukar sapa, obrolan basa-basi ala para petinggi sudah dilakukan, dan kini, sudah saatnya kau melakukan langkah pertama dari rencanamu.

"Aku meminta kalian datang untuk menandatangani ini," ucapmu tenang. Para pengawalmu yang sedari tadi berdiri di ujung ruangan kini membantumu untuk membagikan dokumen bersampul biru pada empat orang petinggi perusahaan yang ada di ruangan. Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi, mereka pun membaca dokumen yang kaubuat itu.

"Ini adalah sebuah dokumen yang menyetujui bahwa kami akan mendukung proyek Pentagram. Proyek yang akan ... menginvasi seluruh rahasia setiap negara di dunia?" tanya satu-satunya wanita yang hadir di sana. Rupanya mereka sudah selesai membaca.

"Apa motifmu?" Eksekutif muda di ujung meja bertanya dengan tenang.

"Motifku? Aku hanya ingin membantu kalian." Kau hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kami tidak bodoh, Nak. Katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya." Lelaki gendut di hadapanmu memandangmu curiga. Tetapi kau tetap terlihat tenang dengan kedua lengan di atas meja yang menyangga dagumu.

"Aku membutuhkan seluruh kekuatan yang ada di dunia untuk menghancurkan Hiruma. Dan karena Hiruma ada kaitannya dengan proyek Pentagram—yang akan menghasilkan milyaran dollar ini, kurasa tidak masalah bila kita saling membantu. Ah, dan aku hanya meminta bagian sebesar 10%. Tidak banyak," ungkapmu jujur. Beberapa dari mereka saling berpandangan. Yang terdengar di ruangan ini hanyalah suara jarum jam yang terus berdetak.

Setelah beberapa lama, lelaki beruban di ujung lain pun berkata,"Begini Anak Muda. Kami menghargai keputusanmu untuk mengajak kami dalam proyek ini. Tapi kami tidak bisa begitu saja mendanai proyek ilegal ini. Kami akui, ini memang bisa membantu mendapatkan untung yang besar. Tetapi ... kami tidak bisa memercayaimu. Untuk orang yang bahkan _tidak bisa_ memenangkan adu strategi dengan Hiruma Youichi, ini terlalu beresiko."

"Aku tidak kalah darinya. Tarik kembali ucapanmu." Kau menambahkan setiap penekanan dalam kalimatmu. Matamu menatap mereka tajam.

Lelaki gendut itu malah tertawa mengejek, "Tapi kau juga tidak bisa menang darinya, Nak. Bukankah itu yang terjadi di lapangan american football? Ah ... kudengar kau mundur dari olahraga itu juga karena _tidak bisa_ mengalahkan Hiruma. Kami juga tahu kau _tidak bisa_ mengalahkannya di meja poker, lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa mengalahkannya di dunia nyata?"

Kau tidak bereaksi. Termasuk ketika satu per satu dari mereka beranjak dari tempat duduknya masing-masing—bersiap meninggalkan ruangan rapat ini.

"Pembicaraan ini selesai. Terima kasih atas tawa—"

"Kurasa tidak," selamu cepat. Kau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kopermu dan mengarahkannya ke pria gendut menyebalkan di hadapanmu. Para pengawalmu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mengarahkan senjata mereka ke kepala para petinggi perusahaan itu.

"_You son of a b*tch_!"

"Aku tidak butuh umpatanmu, Brengsek. Tanda tangan!" titahmu tegas. Matamu terus menatap mereka tajam. Kau tidak main-main. Para petinggi perusahaan itu kemudian saling berpandangan dan pada akhirnya mengeluarkan pena untuk menandatangani berkas itu.

Setelahnya, kau menurunkan senjatamu dan tersenyum pada mereka. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

"Kalau sampai proyek ini gagal, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu, Brengsek!" Pria tua yang beruban itu menunjukmu berang. Hilang sudah ketenangan dari _image_-nya. Kau hanya mengangkat bahu dan menunjuk pintu keluar. Ruangan itu sontak saja dipenuhi umpatan yang dialamatkan padamu.

Satu langkah sudah kaujalani. Kini ... langkah kedua.

** Dor! **

**Dor! **

**Dor! **

**Dor! **

Dari ujung matamu, kaubisa melihat para pengawalmu tersentak kaget melihat mayat yang berjatuhan. Kau tertawa kecil, "Pelajaran pertama. Lebih baik buang kartu yang nanti bisa menghalangi jalanmu."

_ Dengan ini, dua kartu sudah terkumpul. _

Kau menyeringai. Antusiasme mengerikan terlihat di iris _emerald_-mu. _Dan saat semuanya sudah dimulai, bukankah lebih baik segera menyelesaikannya?_

_Bersiaplah menyambut neraka, Hiruma._

.

.

—**SELESAI**—

A/N;

Haloo~ kembali dengan Deite di sini! Apa kabar _minna_? Sudah lama sekali rasanya nggak nulis di FESI dan malah comeback dengan fic aneh seperti ini. Seperti yang sudah ditulis di atas, ini adalah prekuel dari 'Held'. Tapi dari sisi Clifford, sisi HiruMamo nanti nyusul di fic berbeda. Ergh ... ini aneh nggak sih? /masihnanyaajapadahaludahjela s.

Hah, _another_ crime yang gagal. Maaf kalau Deite masih nggabisa mempersembahkan crime yang baik (?). Ini adegan tembakan cuman sedikit, gaje dan sama sekali nggak _out of the box_. Huwaa maaf karena nggak ada perkembangan yang baik! ;_;

Karin-_san_, saya nggatau fic ini termasuk crime atau nggak. Tapi yang pasti ini aneh banget. Duh ... saya malu nih nyetornya ;_;

Oke, thanks for reading

Silahkan review bila berkenan! \'o'/

—**C****a****rna**deit**e**


End file.
